Mi Chicle
by Mespeth
Summary: Traducción del original My gum de ZetherSlash.   Zeke y Luther luchan por el último chicle. ¿Quién se hará con él? ¡Slash!


Ok, antes que nada este historia **no es mía** pertenece a [url=.net/u/2516386/]ZetherSlash[/url] y lo unico que yo he hecho a sido traducirla (con su permiso, claro xD).

Oh, además os animo a leer las otras historias de ZetherSlash, que las tiene y buenas. Tal vez traduzca otra en un futuro pero necesito algo más de nivel en inglés jajajaja.

**Advertencia: **Este fic es slash, contiene material chico/chico; si no te gusta, abstente de leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Chicle<strong>

Zeke estaba en su habitación, tirado sobre su fría cama. Había tenido un día duro ayudando a su madre a hacer las habituales tareas domésticas para conseguir dinero y ahora esperaba a que viniese Luther.

La relación que tenían era, de algún modo, complicada. Comprendían el sentirse atraídos por el otro, pero no era solamente el "Si tío, eres tan caliente" que era la forma suave de decirlo, más bien era algo así como "Eres tan caliente que todo lo que me haces me enciende y quiero que me estampes contra la pared." que era parecido a la forma suave, pero diciéndolo sin rodeos. Lo malo es que ellos eran torpes en esas cosas y eso desembocaba en situaciones extrañas.

Al principio era raro, pero ellos estaban cómodo en el sentido de que sabían que el otro sentía lo mismo.

Zeke siguió pensando en como Luther lo había mirado ardientemente ayer, sin ninguna razón realmente... Simplemente lo hizo. Había algo sobre él ese día, exactamente como todos los demás.

De repente, Luther abrió la puerta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Zeke.

-¡Hey, colega!, ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó alegremente Luther mientras saltaba sobre su cama.

-Err, nada Luth, ¿qué hay de nuevo?- Dijo Zeke, riendo ligeramente.

-No mucho, ¿cómo fueron las compras?- Luther colocó su cabeza sobre kas piernas de Zeke, acostándose.

-¡En una palabra, insoportables! Lo buenos es que ya he terminado.

-Apuesto que si.- Dijo Luther mientras jugaba con un cordón de su sudadera.

-Y ahora mismo me apetece un chicle. ¿Tienes alguno Luth?- Le preguntó Zeke mientras buscaba uno por su habitación con la mirada.

-No, pero yo también quiero.- Por una fracción de segundo la situación les pareció algo violenta pero lo dejaron pasar y, de repente, ambos descubrieron el último chicle sobre la mesita de noche de Zeke, al lado de la ventana. Entonces se miraron y en lo que dura un parpadeo ya se habían lanzado para agarrarlo. Lucharon el uno contra el otro, pero Luther fue más rápido y lo cogió.

Con una malévola expresión en su cara; abrió lentamente el envoltorio del chicle, haciendo rabiar a Zeke.

-¡Luther, te lo prohíbo!¡Es mío!- Zeke gritó la última parte y se revolvió sobre Luther para intentar coger el chicle, pero no tuvo tanta suerte cuando Luther saltó a través de la cama.

Él no perdió el tiempo y se metió el chicle en la boca, masticándolo fuertemente.

-¡Oh si, esta delicioso!- Dijo Luther, y el chicle lo estaba. Zeke se revolvió hacia él de nuevo, gruñendo y lanzándolo contra la cama donde empezaron a luchar como siempre.

-¡Era mío!¡Escúpelo!- Gritó Zeke mientras forcejeaba con Luther sujetando su muñeca por encima de su cabeza. Siguió tratando de sujetarle las piernas, que él agitaba tratando de evitar que lo atrapase. A Zeke le empezaba a gustar a situación.

-¡Agh!... Suéltame. O tengo yo tío.- Intentó decir Luther mientras seguía forcejeando.

-¡Lo quiero de vuelta!¡Yo lo vi ante que tú así que es mío!-Volvió a gritar Zeke.

-Entonces intenta cogerlo.- Dijo Luther descaradamente y Zeke se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas para que dejara de moverse. Introdujo dos dedos en la boca de Luther tratando de abrirla con la intención de recuperar el chicle, pero una vez que los metió, Luther le mordió.

-¡Ouuuuuuch!... mierda.- Masculló entonces Zeke. Metió los dedos doloridos en su propia boca y os chupó inconscientemente olvidando que hasta hace un segundo estaban en la boca de Luther.

Luther rió tontamente sacándole la lengua. Zeke lo miró pensativo durante un momento, tratando de pensar en otros modos de conseguir el chicle. Odiaba perder y no lo dejaría irse.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora, perdedor?- Dijo Luther masticando de manera exagerada el chicle y riéndose por lo bajo.

Aquello hizo efecto en Zeke, él odiaba esa palabra de tal manera, que hizo la primera cosa que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Se inclinó un poco más hacia abajo y, convincentemente, aplastó sus labios contra los de Luther, que se abrieron al ser chupados. Luther estaba tan impactado que no sabía que hacer, o como reaccionar. Le gustaba como se sentía y Zeke estaba tan convencido que él no iba a ser quien lo parase. Zeke vio la oportunidad de empujar su lengua dentro de la boca e Luther y fue más profundo y más profundo en busca del chicle, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutando del momento como no había hecho de nada antes.

Luther estaba mareado y cerró los ojos, comenzando a responder al beso moviendo un poco los labios; entonces Zeke encontró el chicle y comenzó a intentar meterlo dentro de su propia boca dando lo mejor de si y con las inconsciente ayuda de Luther al apartar un poco su lengua. Zeke se separó triunfal.

-¡Lo conseguí!- Dijo masticando el chicle. -¿Quién es el perdedor ahora?-Dijo esto de una forma seductora que acudió de manera natural a él. Ambos enrojecieron y comenzaron a respirar pesadamente. Luther todavía se sentía algo mareado, cuando de repente empujó a Zeke contra el colchón; poniéndose él encima.

Entonces estrelló de nuevo sus labios contra los de Zeke, investigando su boca, no sólo porque a él le encantase, sino porque eso era otra excusa para recuperar el chicle. ¿O usó el chicle como excusa para hacer eso? Sabía que esta última era la verdadera.

Zeke se fue perdiendo en ello y siguieron así durante mucho tiempo más, pasando el chicle a la boca del otro hasta que se quedaron sin aliento.

Luther sacó el chicle, ya sin sabor, de su boca y lo lanzó en el cubo de basura que estaba al lado de la cama. Zeke todavía lo miraba.

-¿Entonces... hemos ganado ambos?- Preguntó Zeke sonriendo.

-Eso digo yo.- Dijo Luther, riéndose en silencio.

-Aunque todavía era mío.- Dijo Zeke incorporándose un poco contra Luther, sus caras estaban apenas a unos centímetros, mirando fijamente los ojos del otro. -Pero que más da, deberíamos comprar un chicle para compartir a menudo.- Dijo y besó a Luther otra vez, derribándolo.

Luther lo apartó.

-¿Todos los días?- Dijo, rozando sus labios contra los de Zeke.

-Evidentemente. -Entonces se besaron de nuevo, sin parar hasta mucho tiempo después y sin poder recordar en que momento perdieron la pista del tiempo.

* * *

><p>Se agradecen los reviews :3<p> 


End file.
